The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 91-191-2 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 90-298-1 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from [both its parent varieties and] other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Iztac (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,455) and Empress (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,839).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99 has pink colored flowers of Red Group 52A while xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 has flowers of Red-Purple Group 58B and xe2x80x98Empressxe2x80x99 has flowers of Red-Purple Group 66A.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99 has larger leaves (9 to 10 cm long) than xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Empressxe2x80x99 (both 8 to 9 cm long).
3. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99 has a compound dishasium inflorescence as does xe2x80x98Empressxe2x80x99 while xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 has a compound umbel.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99 has a semi-upright growth habit while xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Empressxe2x80x99 are more mounded in growth habit.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99 will keep 7 to 10 days longer under home conditions than xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Empressxe2x80x99 is similar in keeping quality to xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99 has very thick strong pedicels that will keep flowers erect while xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 has weak pedicels causing flowers to droop. xe2x80x98Empressxe2x80x99 is intermediate in pedicel strength.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99 has a larger flower at 15 mm in diameter than xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Empressxe2x80x99 which each have 13 mm diameter flowers.
8. Primary peduncle below terminal flowers on main stem of xe2x80x98Forever Midi Salmon Pinkxe2x80x99 is 5 mm in diameter while the peduncles of xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Empressxe2x80x99 are each 4 mm in diameter.